Cellular communication is based on transmission of RF signals between mobile phones or handsets and a cellular base station. The user of the mobile phone is exposed to non ionizing radiation emitted from the mobile phone. Radiation is known to decease as a factor of square of the distance from the radiation source.
During recent years increasing scientific evidence has indicated that long term exposure to non-ionizing radiation may cause potential damage to human tissues.
The emitted radiation, which is the power transmitted from the mobile phone to the base station is not constant over time and is being adjusted constantly due to environmental conditions such as distance, obstructions surrounding buildings and terrain. The absorbed radiation, which is the amount of radiation absorbed by the human tissue, may be a function of the emitted radiation, the distance between the handset and the tissue the specific physiology of the user and other parameters.
The rate of radiation absorption per mass of tissue, often referred to as Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) may be a factor of the emitted handset radiation, the distance between the mobile handset and the user, the physiology of the user and other parameters. Specifications of the maximum allowed SAR for a specific handset are found in, for example, the Federal Communication Commission, Evaluating compliance with FCC guidelines for human exposure to radiofrequency electromagnetic fields, Supplement C (edition 01-01) to OET bulletin 65 (edition 97-01), FCC, 2001.